happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadows and Sunshine
Shadows and Sunshine is an episode of HTFF. HTF Episode Description Silhouette is in danger and one of his biggest fears swoops down to save him. Will this end well? Roles Starring *Silhouette Featuring *Sniffles *Hippy *Zero Appearances *Jackson *Pipsqueak *Toothy *The Zebra *Pierce *Cub *Generic Tree Friends Plot Silhouette is chasing her shadow to stop it from chaos (however it is attached to her body, so it is useless). She ends up falling off a cliff, noticing her shadow is gone. She screams in terror as she falls to the ground, however, a shadowed superhero (Zero) swoops down and picks her up. Zero puts her down softly at the top of the cliff. Silhouette thanks him, but then looks at him, and since she is a shadow, Silhouette screams in terror. Sniffles comes up asking Zero to sign a photograph of him, telling Silhouette that Zero is alive. Silhouette passes out. Hours later, she wakes up in her bed and goes outside. She sees Hippy selling comics, with a line of people behind him. Silhouette gets at the back of the line, and when she gets to the front, she pays for a comic and takes it, only to see Zero on the cover. Silhouette puts the comic back and takes her money back, but Hippy points to a sign saying "No refunds". Silhouette ignores and runs away. Silhouette soon sees her shadow escaping her body and chopping Sniffles, who is in the line. Silhouette screams and tries to stop it, but Hippy screams and sees Silhouette chopping Sniffles and slapping herself (her shadow) to stop it, but sees her shadow attached to her own body and Sniffles falls to pieces. Silhouette screams in fear and her shadow uses the comic books to give Hippy paper cuts. Zero flies up and sees Silhouette giving Hippy the paper cuts. Silhouette screams, but her shadow goes to a nearby pond and scoops some water up in a glass. Silhouette's shadow shoots the water at Zero, and it gets in his eyes and blinds him. Zero tries to see, but begins seeing it weirdly, actually seeing Silhouette's shadow doing the work by continuing to cut Hippy. Soon, Hippy has been paper cut so deep his brain was exposed, and he is dead. Silhouette screams when she sees her shadow, once again, back to normal, but Zero, still unable to see properly, punches Silhouette('s shadow). Zero keeps on punching her until she is dead. Zero's vision finally goes back to normal, but he sees Silhouette dead. Zero whistles innocently and flies away, while the rest of the line panics and runs away in fear. One of the comic books land open on the ground, on a page showing Zero's hand glowing. Moral Don't forget your books! Deaths *Sniffles is chopped to pieces. *Hippy's brain is exposed. *Silhouette is punched to death by Zero. Trivia *The comic books in this episode are identical to the ones Sniffles made in Running in a Shadow, which is odd as Sniffles was in line to buy one. *Zero was originally a starring role. *The ending is foreshadowing Identified Flying Object, Zero's revelation episode. *Jackson, Pipsqueak, Toothy, The Zebra, Pierce, Cub, and two GTFs are seen in line. *Although most of Zero's episodes are animatedeye by the same people, this one is not, explaining why Zero's nose is only seen in this episode, his outline is lighter, and his cape is not seen. **The episode was reuploaded later with fixed animation. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 42 Episodes